onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YazzyDream
Animals and Species tabs I saw that you were the one who created the Template:AnimalsTab. Can you create a new tab for New World Saga, and animals like the Kraken and Sea Lion? I don't know exactly how here. Yatanogarasu 08:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistencies Major Cleanup Can you please take part in the Forum:Inconsistencies Major Cleanup, and try to invite others to help out? I appreciate it. Yatanogarasu 23:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 05:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Just fyi, you have been nominated for admin. I know you said you were following the thread closely, but I wanted to make sure you knew.DancePowderer 00:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, most of the credit goes to SeaTerror. He wanted to nominate you and Ruxax but was nervous since you hadn't been here as long as some of the other nominees and Ruxax hasn't been here in a while. He was too unsure so I just did it. I thought it was a good idea too.DancePowderer 00:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) LETCA Project Hi. Even though i'm fairly new here, I've started this project along with DancePowderer called LETCA. (Let's expand the chapter articles) This project is as you can see, about expanding the chapter articles which lack summaries and possibly full cover titles. At first, I thought it was enough for me and DancePowderer to handle the job, but as I looked it up further, there are at least 4 arcs that have many stub chapter articles. The summaryless chapter arcs include: *Skypiea (entire thing except like the 1st chapter) *Davy Back Fight Arc (Mostly) *Enies Lobby Arc (other than 1st 5~7 chapters) *Post EL Arc (Beginning) and possibly more. I can see from your blog posts etc. that you are pretty knowledgable, so I hope you will help us with the project. If you are interested, please come to my talk pageso we can discuss about this. Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 07:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much all of the chapters listed don't have the character templates that are in the more recent chapters. It's just a bulleted list. If it's not too much trouble, could you create the templates for them? I would do it, but some templates and i just don't get along, that being one of them. Much appreciated, thanks!DancePowderer 02:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) TABLES, yes, that's what I meant. It would be helpful if you put them into TABLES. I knew templates was the wrong word, I just couldn't think of the word.DancePowderer 02:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, Admin First off, thanks for the congrats on my page. Second, please head over to the Forum:New Admins as there are some things we need to discuss.DancePowderer 06:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations!! Congratulations!! u r now an Admin.(u r right?!!) now that u r an admin ,when is the party u r giving us ??! though i never had much interactions with u , u r beginning 2 interest me ( the way u designed the profile page : sexy..awesome !!) but sorry to tell this (i dont wanna be rude :))--->ur new profile picture really sucks kid!!sorry.... :-):-)Roranoa zoro 12:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) re: Chapter Trivia If you're OK with it I don't know if this is just me, but if you're moving some of the trivia to the chapter notes, can you just leave the title and make the contents for the trivia "N/A" ? I did it for some of the chapters with trivia/attacks/quotes(etc.) I couldn't really think of but I really just want to leave it so it looks good; in other words just like the chapter page layouts. Hehe, just saying. JapaneseOPfan 13:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry but can you comment on the blog I made about this? I made it a blog since I wasn't sure how to make forum pages. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JapaneseOPfan/Trivia_for_Chapters thanks. JapaneseOPfan 23:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oumagadoki Zoo Wiki Hi! This is OhJay of the Oumagadoki Zoo Wiki. I would like you to help the wiki become very popular since the users RetroGamer (the creator of the wiki) and ProGamerP9 are working on other wikis and since I'm the only one helping it due to the fact that there are only us three users. We tried to give a message to some forums to join the wiki, but no one volunteered due to the lack of popularity of the manga. Also, the english scanner of the manga Mr. Prince either gave up translating the manga after Chapter 18 or he still has the flu he caught. I don't if you will like the manga, but this wiki needs help. P.S.: There is a chinese scans website so here's the link. http://fullcomic.net/book/fengmoshikedongwuyuan.html I hope you can be of assistance. --OhJay 13:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Image removal request Hello YazzyDream, sorry to bother you, but I'm in need of your presence concerning this forum topic: Forum:Requesting image removal. Thanks in advance, Jinbe 14:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Real Life Pirates Deletion Did everyone else agree to delete those real life pirates yet? If so, I can start deleting, otherwise we need their opinion and votes. Yatanogarasu 00:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) The end of February? And shouldn't you start a forum for discussions? Yatanogarasu 00:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) New section in Chapter pages I read the trivia guidelines you told me about, and I get your point. As I was thinking, maybe we should just combine the chapter notes and trivia (title: Chapter notes/Trivia) and change the chapter page layouts as well? Then, we wouldn't really have to worry about all the mess of debating on what is chapter notes and what is trivia. I hope you agree with me. JapaneseOPfan 14:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) OK how about the stuff in Chapter 1? are those also considered as trivia?? JapaneseOPfan 18:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Right. So for the moment, should I keep doing what I am right now and clean it up later, or rather start the process right now? I could go from the beginning again and get rid of the hassle right away if you want, or we can discuss a little more. JapaneseOPfan 18:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) re:re:congratulations! ok ur new picture is OK( !!),...but i could'nt check out the site for 3 whole days as my internet connectivity was lost!! and by the way who changed the site looks?was it u? it's way cooler than the previous version!Roranoa zoro 14:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) removing the "following" tab Hey YazzyGirl ( !!),just another question : How to remove the "following" tab from my user page?Roranoa zoro 16:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Boa Hancock I know this is the wrong place to talk about this, but is it possible to change Hancock's infobox picture? Her face is barely seen because of the wind blowing her bangs into her face. I'm just asking you since I can't just go on changing infobox pictures from the conflict I saw in the talk page of Hancock. JapaneseOPfan 18:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Chapter/Episode Titles I just opened up a new section and wanted to link you to it. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chapter_and_Episode_Titles SeaTerror 19:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Episodes/Chapters Schedule Hi, I've started a project recently concerning about the new episode/chapter releases, and I'd like to know what you think about it, and even if you want to join it, see everything in this page, thank you. GMTails 20:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Forum Voting Can you check this out and possibly add more to it? I think this is a good way to track all the debates and votes. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Voting SeaTerror 23:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:re:removing the "following" tab Thanks 4 ur response YazzyGirl::::::::::>its ok i got how to remove the tab; and another user told me that only i can see the 'Following" tab,is that so?.............................thanks in advance!!Roranoa zoro 23:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) trivia confusion... ok, here we go again. you see, I am not complaining or anything, but DancePowderer told me trivia and chapter notes should be the same.. but you told me the opposite. knowing both of your statuses as admins, I ask you.. now what???! JapaneseOPfan 23:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *breaths* *chills out* Ok, thanks for paying attention to a grain of sand like me.. I've chilled now. JapaneseOPfan 02:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Right. *feels secured now* JapaneseOPfan 02:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) re:Could you write a blog entry for... Sure. I'd love to write a blog entry for the wikia's fifth anniversary. I've never done a request before, but I'm open to new things. Just a few things, is there anything in specific you want me to mention? I want to know so I can write it in instead of just placing it in randomly. Also, it's the 5th of this month right? It's 11:03pm CST right now, so that would mean the anniversary is tomorrow plus an hour for me, or just tomorrow from where you are. This one might actually take a little planning and research on my part but I should be able to pull it off no problem. Your job is to figure out how to throw a party on a website, lol.DancePowderer 05:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, I was just wondering in case you had something in mind when you asked me. I already asked Angel for a little background on the site that might might not necessarily be apparent and looked around the faq page for a little guidance (ie stuff about Kazuya). I'll check out the history page link when I'm done writing this. I should probably tell Angel that she has longer than the 5th to get back to me. What I'm probably going to do is write out the initial blog in a word document, then add the current stuff like what's happening in the story when I actually publish the blog. That way it's a cut and paste job with a few touchups, makes it easy and is less stressing overall.DancePowderer 07:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean did I see your note about the blog request? How else would we be having this conversation if I didn't get it?DancePowderer 23:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I have the bulk of the entry finished, I just need to add in what's happened recently, which I'll do next week. Would you mind taking a look at it some time prior to the 13th? Unless you aren't too worried. Basically it's the history, then the group appreciation, yadayadayada, PARTY TIME!. I'm going to add in the current manga stuff somewhere in the yadayada section.DancePowderer 03:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to be ready with the slider when we light this 5 year candle tomorrow night? I just put the finishing touches on the entry, all I have to do is copy, paste, and publish. I'm just checking up onhings on your end.DancePowderer 17:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) That should work fine. 7:00 EST is 6:00 CST so there shouldn't be any problem for me. Uploading the blog shouldn't be a problem since, like I said above, it's just a quick cut and paste job. Sounds good. :)DancePowderer 00:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Just a heads up, we're approaching T - 1 hour before the slider drops. ;)DancePowderer 22:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) And, just so it's easier for you to locate, I'm going to call it "Two and a Half Timeskips: A Wikia Celebration!".DancePowderer 23:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) answer me! Hey YazzyGirl , after a Heading or a paragraph or wat ever ( i dont care !) , a light brown line like thing appears right ? can u add it through some code or some interface ? if yes,how can u do that ? thanks in advance !Roranoa zoro 14:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't mind me telling you instead, the code to adding that line is ----. MasterDeva 14:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank u Oh, THAT Note Yeah, it probably would be best to bring it up with Angel, just so we can avoid it in the future.DancePowderer 03:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Fun Idea to Go with slider I was thinking that maybe it would be a fun idea to somehow put a template or something like that for character's birthdays on the front page. I got the idea from looking at Robin's page and realizing her birthday would be the day after tomorrow, the 6th. It wouldn't be anything complicated, just something that said: Happy Birthday: Nico Robin And then the next day it could say Jozu instead, he doesn't have a birthday yet, but you get my point. I was wondering if you knew how to do something like that, and make it self sustaining but easily updated. You picked up on the wikia java a whole lot faster than I did, so I was wondering what you thought. Yatanogarasu has a link to a table with all the known birthdays on his user page.DancePowderer 03:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be a good idea to go with what is already up there and just give it its own section or make it more noticeable like you said.DancePowderer 15:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Sorry but I can't keep track of everything in our talk pages, so I made a forum. can you please be part of it? Forum:LETCA Project; Chapter Page Problems Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 16:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Luffy vs. Blackbeard Hey man! I've created another blog, to follow up my Strawhats vs. Blackbeards. Here's the captain battle: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Luffy_vs._Blackbeard If you've already commented, its complete now. I finalised it. Would you please comment (again) and rate? Thanks Yountoryuu Signature testing Please: Please check out BB's page : the image there looks so dumb! (just have a look at it : and u'll find out )! can u change it , i dont know how to since the edit is in source mode? I posted the same on DP's page .Roranoa zoro 13:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Saga prediction : One year ago !! Can u please check out : User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Saga_prediction_:_One_year_ago_!! Thank u!!Roranoa zoro 12:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Lessons http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JapaneseOPfan/Speech_suffixes It's more of a source than a blog. Please comment if it is reliable. Deltion : Hey, i put up a photo and a page for candidate for deletion ::can u please delete 'em ?Roranoa zoro 01:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) re: Chapter release dates Hmm... alright... a bit confusing, but i'll go with whatever you think, since the concept doesn't matter to me anymore. Thanks for telling me anyway. JapaneseOPfan 01:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I didn't necessarily get it from him yet, since he gives it to me on rare occasions when I ever meet him; I live in the U.S.A and he's in Japan :p Well, I get your point now; I can see on google and all. JapaneseOPfan 01:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, not always. He only gets the Jump when he feels like it, has a bonus pay that day, or I tell him to since I want some appendix I want, like the Sunny ship thing from a recent chapter, if you know what I'm talking about. Or else, his house would explode with too many Jumps! Egypt, huh? I have a classmate from egypt too. But it's a he and he's a Naruto freak. That was an interesting convo. right there! :3 JapaneseOPfan 01:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) This is random.. but I wonder how many Naruto fans know Naruto means fishcake... JapaneseOPfan 01:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Main-Page Slider : Hey YD, can u check out my User-Sandbox : I created a Main-Page Slider , but it is not being displayed :Roranoa zoro 00:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks :Roranoa zoro 01:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articles The featured articles are random, correct? If so, do you agree with how I set it up? or is the article/picture bad? JapaneseOPfan 03:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) (edit conflict)Ok, just making sure if I missed anything. So Foxy is ok? Or maybe I should change the picture; I picked it 'cause it looks "interesting". JapaneseOPfan 03:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok I didn't see that :p JapaneseOPfan 03:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature Could you help me make it so my signature links to my talk page as well as my user page? It would basically be the same as yours minus the colors, borders, and link to the main page, everything pretty basically. I tried looking at the code you used to create it but couldn't see through the border and color marking code. It would be very much appreciated, thanks.DancePowderer 03:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I like the first one, where it's just the (Talk). I guess I wouldn't mind the blue letters an orange background, as long as it's not too bright of an orange. So, using the lowercase l to mark borders, it would be something kind of like l DancePowderer l Talk l date and stuff normal, no background. The same spacing you have for yours. DancePowderer 04:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) H: 49, S: 79, B: 91, R: 232, G: 198, B: 49. Also, if it's not too much trouble, could you help me, or just tell me how to get a sand box and workbench set up so I can access them from my user page? I'm decent at basic pic and source codes, but the overall page and template codes are where I have trouble. Thanks again.DancePowderer 04:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I like the one you based off your own, but I'd like the talk link to be the same color as my signature. Also, could I just see how it looks with the lettering in the default blue? It's just for comparison. Thanks again.DancePowderer 05:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I like the one with the green text. I've managed to make the template for the link to my main page, but whenever I try to make the sandbox and link to it, it somehow became a talk page. I think I know what I might have done wrong. I'll probably get back to you on it tomorrow, It's getting late and I'm going to tinker with this while I finish up some homework. Thank you so much for all your help so far.DancePowderer 05:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) That won't be necessary, I didn't mean to create a tab for it, though I may ask you to edit my page to get it right later on, depends on how well I do with it. Thanks again.DancePowderer 05:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, how do I make my signature link back to my page again?DancePowderer 05:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) The link is fixed, I accidently checked the custom signature box. As for the signature, I like the pale orange and green look. I have at least the basics of the parent template worked out. I just need to figure out the headings.DancePowderer 06:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I figured it out just before I got your message. So now, how do I change from my normal signature to the one you designed? I just input the code into the little box on the custom signature thing on my preferences, right?DancePowderer 06:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I just tried typing something and entering my new signature on the sandbox and EVERYTHING I typed was in the same color and background as the signature. I entered the code verbatim into the custom signature thing in my preferences. I'm guessing it had something to do with that. How or where should I enter it to get it to be just my signature and not my font?DancePowderer 06:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Do I put one at the beginning and the other at the end or do I put both at the beginning and the end?DancePowderer 07:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) How ?: Hey Girl , I've seen that u r the one who made the "Random Image" template : I want 2 know how it WORKS ( can u please teach me ? ) ,.................and I dont know how 2 edit the Main-Page / Current Events : : ( Can u teach me ( Please ) ) I'm sorry if i'm bothering u---> but i've no other way !Roranoa zoro 04:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 4 the reply , ya i got the code : but i just wanted to know how it works : never mind : now that i've the code i'll try to figure it out myself ,...........thanks again !Roranoa zoro 04:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) How did u manage to remove the "contents" section from ur user-page ?Roranoa zoro 05:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Can we control the time in the main-page slider ?Roranoa zoro 09:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Invitation I have a new forum: Tabs for Fighting Styles. Please contribute so I can see your opinions, and feel free to invite more people. Yatanogarasu 07:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yountoryuu: Chapter 615 Prediction Hey! Would you please comment and rate on my prediction? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_615_Prediction Thanks Yountoryuu Main Page I just wanted to ask why the Did you know template and the Vote template was switched in the main page. I personally think it looked much better/interesting the way it was before. Well more importantly, for the main page vote template, shouldn't we avoid black as the background? It's pretty hard to see the words like that. Was it discussed somewhere? JapaneseOPfan 22:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well I don't know about you, but to me the vote template shows up with a black background no matter how many times I check... Is it just me? JapaneseOPfan 22:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok now it's clear... but it looks pretty strange on the Main Page. Maybe you should put a border on it? JapaneseOPfan 22:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, good! JapaneseOPfan 23:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Daz Bones I already left a message about this on Yatano's page and it's best that you should know too. I've locked the Daz Bones page. Sea Terror and JapaneseOPfan were starting to get into what would ultimately become an edit war about whether or not he was an assassin or bounty hunter after JapaneseOPfan checked the translation of what Smoker and Tashigi said about him. I figured I should nip it in the bud before things got ugly and out of hand. Sea Terror doesn't seem to be on, not since I last checked, so I asked JapaneseOPfan to relay the information to him. I did that instead of telling him myself since that way they can start up a conversation about it instead of just ignore each other. Anyway, yeah, that's the situation.DancePowderer 02:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Chatbox Possibility Hey Yazzy. What you up too? I held a blog, and some users were interested in a chatbox on the mainpage. Is this a goal able of being done? Yountoryuu Hey man, thanks for trying. Mugi Theater Hey Yazzy, I see you're updating the 11th omake Detective looms. I was wondering where you get all the information from? Is it already out in english?! Or did you just happen to hear about it somewhere...? Well anyhow, you're amazing ^^ I would like to know if you can find a scan of it somewhere; I obviosly don't have it in my hands right now. Thanks JapaneseOPfan 03:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I loved it! It somewhat reminds me of my other favorite manga, detective conan, which makes me even more happier! Haha, thanks again. JapaneseOPfan 04:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Devil fruit Infobox voting? Good day YazzyDream, You probably followed the discussion concerning the color schemes of Devil Fruits. I believe people said what they had to say and a voting might be the way to go now. What do you think? Jinbe 17:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Another omake? Well I was reading over some volumes in the Enies Lobby/water 7 arc, and I found this story in the 1st 3 pages of chapter 304. At the end, it says Mugiwara theatre, so shouldn't that be considered an omake as well? Or is there a specific reason why not? JapaneseOPfan 00:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The text How do you change the color of the text? Everyone except me seems to know, so I felt the need to know as well. JapaneseOPfan 01:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, this is a different topic, but how many days do I have to wait to change the featured article? Is a week the minimum? Or maybe 5~7 days after changing? JapaneseOPfan 01:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok I'll make a note on that. Maybe 200 should be Foosha village or the Goa kingdom if they're not already used. JapaneseOPfan 03:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) quick question hey i m fkinawesome. call me w.e. the hell u want. well my question was: say i make a comment on something on somebody's user page, then can i delete the comment? and like i had made some comments as a wikia user as well. so if i wanna delete anything as a wikia user (like without signing in) can i delete my comments? thanks Haki Problems I think we lock-up the Haki page for good : I frequently see names such as Zoro , Sanji , etc in the list :: and can i remove Beckman and Jozu from the list ?: I dont think their part was mentioned ! { I have posted the same in other admins' talk-pages }Roranoa zoro 00:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Epithets I felt this was something I had to come to you about, but several pages, most notably that for some of the Straw Hats, have very long Epithet sections in the infoboxes. By looking over these, I came to the conclusion that many of these are just nicknames. For example, marimo as called by Sanji is listed under epithet for Zoro, which I don't believe should belong. So I chose to talk to you so we can figure out what should or should not belong in that section. My basic beliefs are the epithet section is where wanted poster epithets and aliases go, and that's it. You? [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 04:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Cool thanks, but I do not know how to edit Zoro's inforbox since it doesn't give me an edit option at the bottom like most of them do. How would I do that? [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 05:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Much obliged [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 05:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Coby FA For the Coby featured article, is there any particular reason why a picture of his old self is on there? Or can I change it? I myself think Coby from the Marines template should be used. Thanks JapaneseOPfan 18:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) This is a different topic, but what exactly is a Saga? And shouldn't the whole Thriller bark thing be a Saga? because I think Thriller bark being part of the WBW Saga is kinda pushing it, plus in the one piece web I'm pretty sure Thriller bark is considered a Saga. Also, I don't know if this has been discussed, but why do we need both arcs and sagas? Isn't just arcs fine? Thanks JapaneseOPfan 19:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) 'kay thanks JapaneseOPfan 00:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I messed up hey i was trying to edit http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fullbody . I don't really know how to link to the references and i messed up. Can u please help, correct the error and teach me.—Preceding comment added by | FkinAwesome | 18:57, February 20, 2011 }}| (| FkinAwesome | 18:57, February 20, 2011 }}|talk • ) }}. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I repaired it and answered on FkinAwesome's talk page. sff9 (talk) 19:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sig hey u can ignore this message if u want to : but i just wanna show off my new signature :: '' Roranoa zoro :: Talk'' 02:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey, can u please teach me how to round the edges of the Signature-border ? '' Roranoa zoro :: Talk'' 03:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 4 the reply :: and i'm sorry i re-uploaded the image ( in my sign ) that was deleted :: i've marked it 4 deletion : u can delete it now ! ( i'll just change my sign later !) '' Roranoa zoro :: Talk'' 04:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC)